Nam Tempore
by ImitatorNonsense
Summary: As soon as he finished off his target, Connor was soon being pursued by persistent people. While he escapes from his pursuers, he was pulled into a portal that transport him back into the past where he'll meet a certain assassin. However.. Is he a foe or a friend?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Assassin's Creed" or its characters.

This is my first Assassin's Creed fanfic. And to be honest, I know nothing about the game or the characters. I skimmed through some characters' personalities, but I still don't understand. So.. The characters will be completely OOC. I only wrote this story for a good friend of mine for her birthday, but due to some circumstances, I wasn't able to post it up.

Now, the pairings are a bit weird. I had mistaken my friend's requested pairing. Also, if you are going to say something similar to a flame about this fanfic and such, go ahead. I won't be going on this account unless it's necessary. So feel free to criticize.

* * *

**Nam Tempore**

* * *

The crimson blood splattered against the pure white snow. His target laid on the blanket of snow without the hint of motion. Ratonhnhaké:ton- Connor simply chuckled lowly at the warm blood tainting the once pure white snow. No matter how pure something is, it'll still get tainted in one way or another.

Connor's past faintly flashed through his mind. The happy days of the past. The cheerful laughs with the villagers. The warm embraces his mother gave him. Everything was lost in those flames within such a short moment. That laughing boy had long died.

Connor was soon dragged out of his memory lane. His sharp ears quickly picked up the loud voices of his pursuers and the neighing of their tamed horses. He immediately picked up the pace and escaped before they could lay their filthy hands on him. As he ran, the wind lightly pushed his hood off, revealing his dark hair. He abruptly stopped in his tracks. He stomped on his foot and pressed back on his heels. In his hands was a wooden bow of several carvings of his village's language. He pulled several arrows from behind and quickly released them, stopping his pursuers' tracks before continuing on his way.

He ran as fast as humanly possible. Everything was going smoothly, until space had warped. Connor thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but what happened had happened. He was immediately sucked into the portal that opened up for him. As the strong force pulled on him, the past had literally flashed in front of him. The mysteries they had in his time were resolved instantly as they flashed before him.

_'What's going on? Am I... Traveling through time and space? Impossible! Such thing can't possibly happen!'_

Denying was futile, but it's part of the human nature to deny something that they can't believe in. Before his train of thoughts could continue, he was thrown harshly out of the warped space. He fell against his back and groaned lowly at the sudden feeling of dizziness. He slowly sat up while holding his head. However, his eyes grew sharp and cold as he felt a menacing presence behind him.

Without hesitation, he pulled out his sword and clashed with the unknown enemy. He swiftly blocked a hidden blade that came towards him with his own. He pushed the enemy back and did a powerful roundhouse kick. Unfortunately for him, the enemy's reaction was much quicker than he expected. They both jumped back and held up their respective weapons, ready for either offense or defense or both.

Pushing back on his heels, Connor launched himself towards the bastard and swiftly shot four posion darts at him. The enemy simply moved out of the way and slashed downwards towards Connor. However, Connor blocked the attack with his own blade and knocked the blade away. He swapped weapons and pulled out his rifle. He carefully yet swiftly aimed at his enemy.

However, to his shock, he missed. No, it wasn't that he missed. The enemy was simply faster than the speed of the bullets. He smirked at the enemy's surprisingly amazing reflex. Once again, he swapped his rifle for his flintlock pistols. This time, he recklessly fired, but with much accuracy. Like usual, his enemy was swift, but... A bullet grazed his hood and cheek. Their battle continued for who knows how long. However, to the both of them, it only felt like several minutes.

Connor swiftly threw a dagger towards his enemy. His enemy's hood was pulled down and revealed his face. Connor lightly made note of his enemy's surprisingly handsome face. He had once again raised his pistols, but he suddenly realized something.. He couldn't move and he was staring into cold eyes. He could feel the warm breath on his face and the rough hand that hovered above his adam's apple. He smirked to himself and prepared for his upcoming death, but... It never came.

"Why don't you kill me?"

"Because you're not an enemy and.. It would be a waste to kill someone with much potential."

Connor's eyes widened a few centimeters before he snort. His enemy slowly released him and stood above him. He found himself staring into those cold eyes. He didn't realize the outstretched hand and the words that were coming out of his enemy's mouth.

".. zio."

"Eh?"

"I said I'm Ezio. You?"

"I'm Ra- Ah, no. I'm Connor."

Ezio nodded his head at acknowledgement of Connor's name. Connor finally grabbed onto the rough outstretched hand. The hand pulled him harshly up and he crashed into Ezio's chest. He faintly blushed before stepping back. Luckily, the blush wasn't at all noticeable.

"Why are you here?"

"I was escaping from some douche bags and something weird happened."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway."

"Oh? I'm interested. Tell me."

"I believe I traveled through time and that I'm in the past."

Despite the poker expression on his face, Connor can tell that Ezio was holding back a snort. He sighed and fell on his back and stared at the gray sky. Ezio took a deep breath and sat down beside his new friend.

"As ridiculous it may sound, I'll believe you. After all, you don't seem like the type to lie unless it's necessary."

"Thank you, I guess?"

"So what are you going to do? If you can't get back to your own time, you need to do something to relieve the boredom. Or decide to stay here for the rest of your life?"

"Ezio. Don't jinx it."

"Sorry."

Ezio let out a small and low chuckle at Connor's tone. Connor was annoyed at Ezio's jinxing, but.. It's been a while since he made an attempt to converse with strangers, especially an assassin.

"Ezio, what year is it?"

"1479."

"Heh. It's almost a 300 years difference. That's quite a large gap between the years. You can even be my ancestor!"

Ezio merely shrugged at the comment, however... He was curious of the time travel. It would be interesting if he could also travel through time and go to the future... Or go back in time to the past to make things right again. Unfortunately, that wish won't be granted. Although... Meeting someone from the future was quite interesting. As well as the new weapons they have created in the future. It certainly carried a destructive side.

Ezio took something from his pocket and sneaked it into Connor's hand. Connor could feel the faint brush and coldness of an object made of leather. He stared at Ezio who closed his eyes and laid against the cold ground. Connor simply turned his attention towards the object in his hand. A leather choker. What's the use of having a choker? However... If Ezio gave it, then there must be some hint behind it.

But Connor was wrong. Ezio only gave him the leather choker because he had no use for it and.. It was for someone who will certainly live on. He will eventually die. And it was time for the future generation to continue on their way. Ezio's eyes slowly flutter open as they sneaked a glance towards the deep-in-thoughts Connor.

Ezio sat up and tapped Connor on the shoulders. Connor swiftly turned around, only to meet Ezio's eyes. Ezio pressed his forehead against Connor's. Connor could once again feel the warm breath that Ezio was emitting. Connor closed his eyes unconsciously which also heighten his senses. For a split second, his lips were brushed very lightly against another pair of lips.

Connor was shocked. Before he could get another word out, he was suddenly sucked into a familiar portal. He clutched onto the leather choker tightly as his hand was being held by Ezio's rough hands. Ezio had a small genuine smile on his face. He pulled Connor towards him once again, and their lips had once again brush against each other. Soon enough, Connor's hand slipped from Ezio's hand.

Maybe from an outsider's perspective, it would seem like fate is pulling two people away. However.. The departure wasn't as sad as it seem. Ezio and Connor were happy to have met each other through time travel and they had acknowledged each others' skills. Ezio pulled his hood up and began to walk away with his small smile still on his face.

"Good bye Connor. Maybe.. We'll meet again by chance?"

* * *

His soft whisper somehow reached Connor as the past flashed before him once again. He was thrown out of the space quicker than expected and he fell against the soft blanket of snow. He looked around his surroundings and found that he was perfectly in a safe area with no persuers. His eyes slowly gave attention to the leather choker in his hand. Everything that happened so far felt like a short dream, but it was reality.

He began to remember Ezio's words and his mood was quickly brought up. He soundlessly put the choker around his neck and began to walk away from the area. Staying in one place forever will get him killed for sure. He pulled his hood up and concealed his appearance. For a moment, he looked back while his finger was touching his lips. It felt.. Strangely warm and comfortable.

"Good bye Ezio. And we'll definitely meet again. So, just wait."

* * *

**Author's Note**

And the end. I apologize for the ending as I did not know what to do. I'm not exactly comfortable with writing boys' love/yaoi/shounen ai. I doubt I would be writing any more of those genres unless a friend requests it.

Also, **Unmei**! I hope you like the fanfic that I wrote you and I apologize for the lateness and sucky fanfic.

Well, thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
